The Day I Told Him
by AcanthusFlames
Summary: Axel & Roxas living in UK, Roxas remembering a day in his life, the day him & Axel got together. Roxas POV, boyxboy


**A/N:** So this isn't the fic I said I'd post on here as my first one, but I finished this before I finished my other one, this is still an AkuRoku, and is AU. Its written from Roxas' point of view.

**Disclaimer:** no, I don't own any of the characters, if I did, the games would be sooo much different...

Please don't be too mean on me, this is the first fanfic I've posted anywhere.

Oh & warning, there is boyxboy material ahead, if you don't like, then what the hell are you doing looking on here?

**The Day I Told Him**

_xXx_

This is the story of a particular day in my life, one that I wish to remember forever, it's the most special day in my memories. I remember this day with near perfect clarity, so forgive me if I go into a lot of detail.

_xXx_

We were in year 13 at school, our final year of 6th form, and about half way through the first term, and it was a Tuesday if I remember correctly. I saw him in the corridor at the end of the day, after our last lesson, it's the only one of the day we don't have together. He'd been off with me all day. So I wasn't too surprised when, as soon as he saw me, he turned around, and began walking in the opposite direction from me. I was stood there racking my brains, and trying to work out what exactly it was that I'd done to upset him. It hurts me when he doesn't talk to me, we've been best friends since we started school, 13 years ago, and I'd been in love with him for at least 5 maybe 6 of those years, but I never told him.

"Axel wait!" I shouted after him as he walked away. I knew he'd heard me, coz I can shout pretty damn loud when I want to, but he carried on walking. "Fuck" I breathed. I was still stood there trying to work out what I'd done, when all of a sudden Namine, my cousin's best friend, threw her arms around me from behind, squealing "Roxas" happily. I tell you, that sound makes me sick, not like when Axel says my name... anyway, back to the story. She kissed me on the cheek, and I thought, 'Hmph, people are gonna think we're going out'. I realised with a jolt that this was what had probably upset Axel, as she'd done exactly the same thing to me that morning and it was after that that Axel had started being off with me, so I pushed Nami away from me, and ran off in the direction that I'd seen Axel go, towards the main school doors. After several minutes of running, and knocking into people, I reached the front doors. Pushing them open, I was immediately able to locate Axel, he was walking down the street, not that it was really very difficult or anything, given his height, and hair colour. God I love that hair... Anyway, he was just pulling his hood up over his head, so those gorgeous spikes were covered up. I shouted him again, but he didn't hear me, either that or he was ignoring me. Deciding to save my voice, I ran after him, and grabbed his arm.

"What d'you want Roxas?" His voice was full of sadness, and hurt, I just wanted to throw my arms around him, and hug him, but I didn't, I could tell I'd need to explain myself to him.

"I want to talk" was my simple reply.

"You've got nothing I wanna hear, why not go back to your girlfriend?" He hissed the word girlfriend, like it was a very bad word, which thinking back, I suppose it was to him.

"Axel, she's not my girlfriend, hell, she's not even my type, as you bloody well know!"

"oh really? Why was she all over you this morning then?"

"I don't know! She's Yuffie's best friend, she probably fancies me or something, but like I said, she's not my type, therefore I wouldn't ever go out with her. Because..." At this I stopped, because I wasn't sure what Axel would say if I told him that I was completely and utterly in love with him.

"Because what? Roxy? Come on, tell me, you know you can tell me anything, I promise I won't make fun of you" I knew then that he didn't hate me anymore, he'd gone back to calling me Roxy, my hated nickname, but I didn't mind it too much when he said it.

"becausei'minlovewithyou" I garbled it out quickly, before turning around, and starting to walk away, because I didn't wanna see the look on his face, before he started laughing. So I was very surprised when I didn't hear laughter, he just grabbed hold of my arm, and turned me back around.

"Say that again Roxy, only a little bit slower this time, I'm not sure if I heard you correctly"

Taking a deep breath, I repeated what I'd said, only slower. "I'm not going out with Namine because I'm completely and totally in love with you" ok, so I changed what I said a little, but I was going for effect.

All of a sudden I felt his lips on mine, kissing me. I was so shocked that it took me a couple of seconds to start kissing back. When I did the kiss became deeper, with our tongues exploring each others mouths. Pulling back when our bodies started screaming for oxygen I said "so I guess this means you don't hate me anymore, right?"

"of course not you idiot, I love you, and have done for a long time, I was only not talking to you because it hurt me to think that you were with someone and hadn't told me" was his reply. I must admit, I was rather shocked at this admission, I'd never seen Axel as the jealous type.

"Axel, you're the idiot, you know I tell you everything, how on earth do you think I'd manage to keep a relationship a secret from you?" I slipped my arms around him as I spoke, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me back.

"So does this mean we're together then? Like, officially?" Axel asked me. I was shocked, as I had been about to ask him the same thing.

"Yeah, I guess it does" I grabbed the front of his hoody and pulled him down into another kiss, which lasted for a few minutes. By this time, all our friends had made their way out of school, and all of a sudden I was bundled into by Sora, my very bouncy and very hyper twin. A few seconds later, I was standing, leaning against Axel, and breathing again, thanks to Riku, Sora's boyfriend, yes oddly enough, my twin was also gay.

"ohmygodroxasi'msohappyforyouiwaswonderingwhenyou'dtellhimthatyoulovehimyou'velovedhimforsolong" Sora somehow managed to get all that out in one breath, something I've never worked out how he manages it. He can still do it, even now.

"Sora baby, I think you need to slow down a bit and say that again, not everyone is as good as me at deciphering your fast babble" Riku said to him, before grabbing Sora's hand, and pulling him close, in attempt to calm him down.

Giggling as Riku's lips touched his neck Sora seemed to calm down a little, enough to repeat what he had said.

"oh my god Roxas I'm so happy for you I was wondering when you'd tell him that you love him because you've loved him for so long" Sora repeated.

"yeah, I finally told him, it seemed like the right time" I grinned while I was speaking, Axel had snaked his arms around me, and was hugging me really tightly.

"Roxas, why don't you and Axel come back to ours for the evening, you've got no homework right?" Riku asked.

"I've got another idea for us... fancy coming back to mine, my parents are away for the week" Axel whispered in my ear, his voice practically dripping seduction. He proceeded to kiss down my neck.

"uh... I think me and uh...Axel... are gonna go back to Axel's for a bit... that ok Sora?" I was a little distracted as I tried to speak, guess why... hehe...

"Yeah, that's fine, have fun you two!" Sora replied, while Riku tried to hold him still, because he started bouncing again.

Axel practically dragged me to the car park just down the road, where he parked his car, a convertible Porsche 911 (yes, his parents are loaded), each morning before school. Before I knew what was happening Axel had me pressed up against the door of his car, and I was being thoroughly kissed, and enjoying it a lot.

"mm, you've no idea just how much I've wanted to do that" Axel grinned after he'd pulled away, before unlocking the car, and getting into the drivers seat, while I sat in the passenger seat.

The drive back to his was about half an hour, we couldn't have walked to school each day it was way too far, which was a good thing, as Axel refused to do so in the winter, as it was too cold, and he's never liked the cold very much. We made it through Axel's front door and up to his bedroom before he pounced on me, just after we'd walked through his door, kissing me passionately. I was pushed up against the closed door, our lips never breaking contact, except for him to pull his hoody off over his head, leaving him in a shirt & his jeans. He returned to kissing me, his hands roaming over my body, tugging at the zip on my hoody, pulling it off. I pushed him, so that I wasn't trapped against the wall. My hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, as he was fumbling with mine. I managed to undo them, and to slip his shirt off quickly, leaving him topless. This made him even more determined to get me topless, so he resorted to ripping the shirt, and then pulling it off. He pulled me close to him, and kissed me his tongue ghosting across my bottom lip, asking for entry, which he got in the form of a moan, as his hands passed across my nipples. All of a sudden I was back against the door, with Axel trapping me there. He snaked his arms around my back, not breaking the kiss, and held me tight. One of his hands ghosted down my back, and along my thigh to my knee, before pulling my leg up, so it was hooked around his waist. My other leg soon followed, so I was completely hooked around Axel. He started kissing a path across my cheek to my neck, ending up at my earlobe, which he gently sucked on, before whispering in my ear

"Are you sure you want this Roxy? Unless you say no now I don't think I'll be able to stop myself, I've wanted to do this for such a long time."

"I've wanted this for what feels like forever Axel, I want you to make me yours" I whispered back lustily, before kissing his neck, and gently biting it, causing him to moan loudly, which just turned me on even more... I love the sound of his moans... they still have that effect on me... Anyway, back to the story.

Axel carried me across his room, and gently placed me on his bed, before unhooking my legs from around him, and moving down to undo my jeans slowly, slightly freeing my erection from its prison. He then crawled up my body, slowly, reaching my lips, and he kissed me deeply, before returning his attentions to my lower regions. He removed my jeans completely, and then my boxers. I realised he was still wearing his jeans, I set about changing this, and before long, we were both naked. He pulled back, and leant over me to get something out of his bedside drawers. It turned out to be a bottle of lube.

"I love you Roxy, you know that right? I'll only do this if you really want it" Axel looked into my eyes as he said this, I knew he wouldn't lie to me so my reply was simple.

"I love you to Ax, and I want this more than anything, I trust you, and I know you'll make my first time special" I felt myself blushing as I said this.

"Oh baby, you've never done this before? I'm gonna make this mindblowingly amazing for you." I felt myself go all warm & fuzzy inside as he said this, it made me so happy.

Axel positioned himself between my legs, which were spread open, and he opened the bottle of lube, and coated his index finger with it, before he leant down to kiss me, at the same time sliding his finger into my entrance. I gasped slightly at the intrusion, it hurt a lot.

"Roxy, relax, the pain will be gone soon" Axel whispered to me, he began to move his finger in and out, stretching my hole. Soon enough he was adding a second finger, it hurt a bit again, but all of a sudden he hit something inside me that caused me to see stars, and moan, loudly.

"What, the hell, was that?" I asked rather breathlessly.

"That," Axel touched it again, causing my hips to buck upwards and a moan to escape my lips "my dear Roxy, is your prostate"

"wow" was all I managed to get out. Axel added another finger, thrusting a few more times, before removing his fingers completely. I whimpered quietly at the loss, but soon felt something else, something bigger pressing at the entrance. Axel linked his hands with mine, and brought one up to his lips, and gently kissed it, as he slowly thrusted into me, until he was completely inside me. He leant forwards to kiss me on the lips, before moving to my neck, where he gently nipped at my skin, all the while keeping his lower half still, as I got used to the intrusion. I hooked my legs around him, and gently thrust back against him. He took this as the intended sign, and began to move, slowly in and out of me. His pace quickened, and he found that spot within me again, and angled himself so that with every thrust he hit it, my vision turning into stars. I removed my hands from his, and snaked my hands into his hair and pulled his face down towards mine, where I kissed him, heatedly, and he kissed back with just as much passion, our tongues battling for dominance. One of his hands snaked between us, and began moving up and down my erection, in time with his thrusts. I didn't last much longer, the feeling was far too much, it being my first time and all. I came loudly, practically yelling his name. He followed closely behind, moaning my name loudly as he came. He collapsed on top of me his energy utterly spent.

"nnnngh, Axel you weigh a lot, shift" I weakly pushed him, he moved slightly, and pulled out of me, and lay down beside me. He smiled weakly, he seemed rather worn out. After a few mins he pushed himself back a little so he could look at me properly, "you know Rox, you look pretty damned hot right now, with your hair all mussed up, and like... just... wow" I smiled at him, and reached up, and traced his two tattoos, he has these two teardrop tattoos on his face, done in the same shade of red as his hair. I love them, they suit him so well.

Axel began kissing me again, tracing a line, from my neck, all the way down my body, stopping at each of my nipples, to kiss and gently suck at them, before making his way down my stomach, all the while kissing me. He reached my belly button, and gently dipped his tongue in it. I gasped at the sensations produced, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before, it was so amazing. He went lower still, reaching my now-renewed erection, his ministrations having seen to that. He planted kisses along the length, before flicking his tongue over the tip. I found myself moaning yet again, enjoying the feelings he produced. All of a sudden, his warm, wet mouth was covering my entire erection, and that tongue of his, oh god, that tongue, seemed to be so good at what it was doing. I found myself watching him as he bobbed up and down on my cock, completely captivated by the sight, our eyes locked on each others. The sight of him doing this was so utterly erotic, that it wasn't long before I came again, and to my surprise, Axel swallowed every single drop of the liquid. He moved back up the bed, so he was lying next to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"How was that baby? I hope I gave you something to remember" He asked.

"That was completely amazing Axel, I loved every minute of it" was my reply. Axel sat up, and reached for one of his spare t-shirts, which he gave to me to put on, before he grabbed one for himself. I inhaled deeply as I put the t-shirt on, it smelt very strongly of Axel, a kind of spicy, cinnamony sort of smell, a scent which I love.

"I think we'll need a shower later huh Roxy?" Axel snickered.

"Probably" I yawned, I was tired, I looked at the clock, and realised it was only half past 6. "Jesus, its still early, we can't go to bed yet Ax"

"Come on, lets go have that shower, then we'll go get some food & watch TV or something" He pulled me up off the bed, and I took a step towards the door, only to experience a shooting pain up my back.

"Ouch! What the hell?" I practically yelled.

Axel was stood there grinning "yeah, I forgot to warn you, it does tend to hurt a bit the first time"

"if you think I'm letting you near me while I have a shower you've got another thing coming Axel"

"awh, but Roxy, that's no fun" Axel has a very cute puppy dog face, which he knows I can't resist, so he used it on me.

Sighing, I replied "ok then, but no funny business, behave, or I'll cut it off" Axel had no doubts about which 'it' I was referring to. "now, help me to the shower, I can barely bloody walk" He decided to pick me up, and carried me bridal style to the bathroom, where he sat me down on the edge of the bath, while he played with the shower, getting it to the right temperature for the both of us. Once he had done this he removed both of our t-shirts, and helped me over to the shower. It hurt a lot for me to walk still. Axel behaved perfectly in the shower, he helped me wash myself, and even did my hair for me.

After we were both done in the shower and dried, I felt a lot better, and was able to walk properly again. We went back to his room, and I borrowed some of his clothes, as mine were relatively dirty.

We went downstairs, and into his kitchen, where he made me sit down at the table, while he fixed us some food. Pepperoni pizza & chips, my favourite. He placed the food on two trays, which he took through to the living room, where we sat on the sofa for the rest of the evening, curled up with each other, watching DVDs on his huge flat screen TV. It was nearly 2am before we decided to go to sleep, curled up together in his bed. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I heard him whisper 3 words that to this day, still make me smile

"I Love You"

I whispered my reply "I love you too."

The last thing I remember of that day, was the feel of his lips on my cheek, right before I dropped off, with a huge smile on my face. I loved him, and he loves me back.

_xXx_

This concludes my special day, there is only one day that is going to be more special to me, tomorrow, the day Axel becomes my husband. It will be 10 years to the day since I told him about my feelings, and 5 years since he asked me to marry him. We're still as in love as we were back then, if not more.

**A/N:** There we go, my first completed AkuRoku fanfic, I hope it wasn't too bad, I would LOVE it if people reviewed, I will try to return all of them, :-)


End file.
